Halloween
by Head-In-the-Clouds10
Summary: Sookie's halloween doesnt go as she planned and a plan to kill her arises again. ONE-SHOT


Halloween

It was Halloween and I wasn't planning on doing anything in fact I was praying that nothing would come so I read my romance novel I got from the library recently. It was only two in the afternoon so there was no telling of what the day held for me or night for the matter. I had a shift at Merlottes soon so I went upstairs to change into my barmaid outfit. It was a black skirt and a white t-shirt with Merlottes embroidered over the left breast. Smiling I put my blonde hair up into a high pony tail and smoothed it with my hand, making sure I hadn't left any stray hairs. With that I grabbed my adidas and grabbed my fleece because the cool Fall- pre winter weather had already stared and I didn't want to freeze as I was walking to my car.

Merlottes was packed and many children were dressed up in costumes preferably vampires. I silently laughed at this because I knew most of the parents, and I could tell from their thoughts that they were not pleased with their children's costume choice. I walked into Sam's office and stored my purse in his desk. Walking back out I put of my mental shields and grabbed a pad of paper. "Sookie?" I heard Sam the new chef call.

"Yes?" I said wondering why he needed me as I walked over toward the counter. He looked me up and down taking in my curves. I breathed out, wondering if he was going to ask me on a date.

"What are you doin tonight?" He said teasingly. I smiled then caught a drift of his thoughts, _damn I don't care if she's crazy Sookie she's hot, I wanna do-_I put my shields up more forcefully. I hated guys like that. They like only my looks and sure I make an exception for the drunks who think about me that way but the chef was defiantly not drunk.

"I have a boyfriend," I sad as I stomped off to the tables that were waiting patiently. _Wait, did I consider Eric, my 1000 year old, bonded vampire my boyfriend?_ Brushing the thought aside I started to take the lunch orders. Calvin came in and ordered a burger and we chatted while I took his order. He was a nice man and if I would have a lick of common sense I should have taken him up on his offer when he asked me to marry him.

I smiled as I thought about this things were so much simpler back then even if I didn't realize it. I served one of the police officers and his little boy but as I was walking away I heard his thoughts, _Damn vamps having a party tonight. There's going to be a stakeout. Police and everything. We might even arrest that sheriff of theirs. Ha. Eat that vampires. To bad it will waste my time and I can't watch the game on tonight- _ I stopped listening there.

What was I going to do? Call Eric? Go there when I get off work? Puzzled I continued with my work and tried to plaster on my crazy Sookie smile. I served many people and got good tips. It was six now and I was heading home still deciding on what to do.

When I got home I called Fangtasia but no one answered it just beeping saying I was on hold. Being impatient as I was I went upstairs and started to change into something else. I huffed in frustration because I knew now I was going to waste my free night and save a bunch of vamps again.

It took me almost thirty minutes to figure out what to wear because I had no clue of what to expect from a vampire Halloween party. I finally decided on no costume and a pair of lot cut jeans and a red long sleeve shirt that clung to my curves and my black high heels cause I wanted to feel sexy tonight for some reason.

I grabbed my keys and raced for the car because now it was almost nine and I knew that Andy and all the cops usually liked to stake out a place for a while then about an hour in break the party up. I knew this because I happened to 'hear' it. It was chilly tonight and I was sorely regretting wearing high heels. They made it impossible to drive fast because of high heel. I was driving below the speed limit. I started to panic halfway through the drive. _Maybe I wouldn't get there in time? Was I panicking because Eric was in trouble? Breathe,_I reminded myself. Everything's fine.

I parked my car at the front entrance and surprise, surprise it was packed. I sat in my car for a minute lowering my shields.

_Only a fifth teen more minutes then we can bust this place open,_

_I wonder if the sheriff of theirs will come easily cause he's the one that's going to be taking the blame,_

_This is taking forever i just want to go home,_

_I wonder if the game is still on,_

And so on and so on.

I locked my car and started to walk to the entrance to Fangtasia passing many protesting fangbangers and tourists. The line was long and it wrapped around the whole building I was lucky that I'd parked near the front, because I could tell that if I had to pass a few more people they would start a fight with me. As I got closer I was hoping to see Pam guarding the door but with my luck or my lack of it, it was Thalia. Tonight she was dressed in regular clothes and looked boring. I guess she was trying to look what she thought _regular humans _looked like. I stiffed a laugh. "Hi Thalia!" I chirped not knowing how to began this conversation. "I'm here to see Eric."

"Your love life can wait you have to line up," Thalia sneered.

I glared at her, "Thalia this is a business call. This has nothing to do with my love life." She stepped aside and was smiling mischievously. As I was about to enter the bar she stopped me by sticking out her hand.

"Pay up," She said arching her manicured eye brows. My nostrils flared as I reached into my handbag to get the cash. _This is what I get for trying to help vampires, _I thought as I slapped the twently dollar bill into her out stretched hand. Tonight the bar was decorated with a little more than usually but the huge strobe lights were making it difficult to tell whether there was more decorations then you could see.

It was extrememly difficult to see Eric in this lighting as I prowled the crowd for him. I continued to waddle around wondering if I have just been going in circles. Finally I saw his throne and low and behold there he was. He turned his head obviously feeling my relief and desire. The surpise of me being here played over his face but a coy smile lingered on his lips. I smiled and started to come toward him but I was stopped. "Hey Blondie, you smell mighty good. Mind if I take a bite?" The dangerous, stranger vampire asked but I could tell he was trying to influence me. He leaned closer licking his lips and extending his fangs as the gap between us grew smaller. I stepped back a little knowing this was a game to him, cat and mouse, I the mouse. I huffed a breath. _Where was Eric? _I looked around for him trying to spot him. He was no longer sitting on his throne. Building up the confidence to tell him off I opened my mouth but someone spoke before I could.

"Damien, she is **mine**," A familiar possessive voice said from behind me. Startled, by the voice behind me I jumped backwards luckily into Eric's arms and not forward to Damien. He turned reluctantly and walked away leaving me with my vampire. I faced him. I could feel his desire and lust flowing through the bond. "So lover, do you want to dance?" He asked seductively. I nodded momentarily forgetting my mission. He led me out onto the dance floor bringing me closer to him for the slow song. "Sookie why are you here?" He asked curiously. "I am not complaining but this isn't really your scene." I rolled my eyes trying to look anywhere but his face. I had to figure out how to tell him that his bar was going to be raided. "Sookie are you okay?"

"There is going to be a raid," I responded bluntly. He searched my face for any trace of humour. With that he rushed me into his office.

"How do you know? We haven't done anything illegal."

"I heard a cop thinking about it today and I don't know about legal stuff. I came here to warn you," I said not liking his attitude.

"When?" He said still smirking. Of course Eric would think this is funny. He is a vampire. A thousand year old vampire at that.

"Tonight I need to listen more but-" Eric was now in front of me expecting me to relax and try to listen. I leaned closer to him wrapping my arms around him, letting my shields drop. I rummaged threw a bunch of brains until I found the right one. "Five minutes," I breathed. His brow furrowed contemplating his options.

"Okay so we'll clear the bar," He sighed walking toward the door to break up the party. He knew there was knowing there was no way around this. I followed him but as he shut the door behind us I realized something else. "Eric that not the only reason I came to warn you tonight," I sighed. "You're going to be arrested." At this he laughed but I could still see the hardness and focus held in his eyes. I didn't like seeing him like this. I reached up and placed my hand on his face, "Eric," I soothed. He leaned down to kiss me and before I could close the gap between our lips I heard a familiar chuckle.

"Sorry did I interrupt something?" Pam asked still smirking, I blushed.

"Pamela, there is going to be a raid. Alert everyone," Eric ordered in a hard tone. Pam examined us both.

"Something always happens when you come here, Sookie," Pam said still smiling I knew she was hoping for a fight. I rolled my eyes and faced Eric again.

"Sookie you need to leave," Eric said in a tone that couldn't be ignored. I could also feel his influence.

"Eric Northman don't you dare tell me what to do and don't try to do that vampire hypnotism thing on me either," I huffed.

"Sookie-"

"Eric I busted my butt to come here tonight and now you want me to go home? I'm going to stay here and make sure everything is okay until I leave," Standing my ground.

"You are the most stubborn women I've ever met," he said kissing my forehead. When we walked out the whole bar was empty. The strobe lights that once flashed were gone and what decorations the club might have been we're not there anymore. Pam was unplugging a neon sign over the bar."Pam," Eric beckoned. She was in front of us in a blink of a eye. "Go and check to make sure all the customers are in their cars and leaving. Don't be seen by the police. " Like that Pam was gone.

"I guess I should leave now?" I said but I came out as a question. Before I could stop myself my hormones took control and kissed him. I've been waiting to kiss him for a while now because we haven't seen each other in a few weeks and it was really good to see him again. He kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. Then there was a loud knock like someone was trying to break down the door. Immediately Eric placed himself in front of me and protecting me from whoever was on the other side of the door. I was assuming it was the cops but it wasn't. The new king walked through the door. I gasped. This situation just went from mildly dangerous to overall catastrophic.

Eric slowly pulled away. "Eric why is your club empty?" He asked eyeing the position he was holding me. I pulled away waiting for Eric to respond. "I heard there was a party."

"Your majesty we have a problem and my bonded so kindly warned us of it," Eric said smoothly, putting his arm around as if reminding the ruthless king that I'm his.

"How so," The king asked sitting down on the throne, curiously scanning the bar for danger.

"Well, she found out there was going to be a raid," He said smiling. I started to frown. I am right here. Eric obviously sensing my irritation turned to look at me. I forced a smile. Then I heard something.

_Two minutes. _

"Two minutes," I whispering trying not to panic, knowing both vampires could hear me.

"You should leave you majesty they are coming in soon and you don't want to have bad publicity," Eric said reasonably. The king nodded and started to leave.

"What about Miss. Stackhouse?"

"I am taking her home as soon as this is over," He said protectively. I gritted my teeth together and nodded trying to act like a good little human. He left but reluctantly because I knew he still wanted me to come with him. As much I wanted to like the new king I couldn't because something about him irked me. Hearing the door shut another one opened. Eric now held me protectively and I kissed him trying to reassure him that nothing too horrible would happen because the King was gone.

"Sookie step away from the vampire," Andy Bellefleur ordered. I didn't move. "Now Northman let go of the girl and no one gets hurt," He warned.

"You will not hurt us Andy," I said sternly.

"I might if you two don't separate," an unfamilar voice said. This immediately scared the crap out of me and I let down my shields. His name was Joe Sallor and he was the new head cop and was trying to find someone, me.

"Sookie this is Mr. Norten," Andy said warning me. Norten, no his name was Mr. Sallor. Something's wrong. Eric sensed my distress and looked from me to the cop.

I did not step away instead I stepped closer to Eric making sure he realized we were in actual danger because this who is real name is Joe Sallor is posing as a cop and is looking for me.

"Step away Miss. Stackhouse," Mr. Sallor said but that was all I need.

"How do you know my name?" I asked searching for the answer in his head. _Someone sent me to get you_, that was all I got and considering there was parts blank in his mind, I knew it was a vampire. He stuttered, and I stepped forward heading to take his gun because I need to make sure I was safe and Eric. "Who sent you?" I said leaning closer. I reached out. Then he snapped out of it and brought up his gun.

"I'll shoot him, if you don't step back Miss. Stackhouse," He said but I knew as soon as he would have enjoyed to do so. I did step back. "Both of ya hands behind your head, your under arrest."

"What are we under arrest for?" Eric asked smoothly.

"For the murder of Joe Sallor," he said smirking. Only I knew that was Joe Sallor and he was far from dead.

"Excuse me but Mr. Sallor is NOT dead," I spoke loud enough now I had every cop's attention. Everyone looked at me most is curiosity others pity and some anger.

"How would you know?" Mr. Sallor himself asked. I smirked trying to hide my despair and tried to piece together all the cop's thoughts about him.

"He disappeared right? And '_Mr. Norten_' found him," I said still a little unsure of how people would react.

"What are you implying Miss. Stackhouse?" Andy said getting my drift.

"That maybe someone who he seems to be." With that Joe lifted his gun and pointed it at me.

"Mr. Norten what are you doing?" Andy asked as he beckoned for the other cops to come in closer as he was sensing trouble.

"No one move or I shoot the girl," He warned.

"You won't live to see her death if you shoot her," Eric said stepping forward.

"Not so fast vampire, this gun is loaded with silver bullets if you move, I'll shoot you then kill her," he explained. He stopped obviously thinking about his options.

"Stop Norten," Andy ordered.

He smirked, "I'm Joe Sallor dumbass." The cops obviously distracted I moved farther away but he fired. Within seconds Eric was on the ground in front of me in pain and Joe Sallor following him. Although some of the cops were in shock I wasn't. I kneeled on the ground beside Eric taking in his injuries. Only one bullet hit him. It was horrible. The bullet needed to be removed immediately or it would slowly destroy him. His shoulder was steaming and his flesh was slowly peeling away.

After a few moments Kevin kneeled down beside me. "Sookie do you need help?" He asked unsure of what to do and even I could tell he was scared.

"Yes go search the perimeter for Pam, she is a blond vampire and tell her Eric is in need for assistance," he nodded.

I looked at Eric's pained expression and knew what I had to. I had to suck the bullet out. I knew I had to do it and that there was no time to delay. _Again, _I thought silently. I leaned over and started to suck. I heard many of the cops disgusted thoughts but I continued to suck his shoulder. Finally I felt the silver bullet in my mouth and spit it out and swallowed the blood left in my mouth. "Eric?" I soothed touching his face and looking down at his now healed shoulder.

"I'm fine Sookie," he said smiling at me. I blushed. This was going to be a long night.

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this one-shot.**

**COMMENT!**


End file.
